


Let's Dance Together

by FallzVentus



Series: Halloween 2016 [3]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dancing, Demons, Fantasy, Penobscot lore, Seduction, Shadows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: There is a rhyme that warns of cries in the dark. If one is not careful, they will never return home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently this halloween is all about scary dancing. This is what happens when music inspired halloween stories. Anyway, this one is short, but it's the last of the halloween stories for this year. I hope you all enjoyed this little series I decided to make this year. Please enjoy the final story.

Jamie smiled as he walked past some children playing in the park. The sun was setting on a lovely autumn day. He only had one last delivery to make and then he can finally close up shop. He planned on sleeping the long day away in his cottage only to repeat the process again. He looked over to the children and noticed they were singing an old nursery rhyme. He couldn’t help but laugh. If only he could go back to those carefree days. 

Jamie turned away from the children and went to make his last delivery. The elderly man tried to offer him some dinner, but he had a long way home and didn’t want to stay out too late. The man try to offer him a bed to sleep in, but he didn’t want to intrude. In the end, he was given a hefty tip and sent on his way. 

The sun sank as he walked to his shop. He was almost home. He could practically see his bed awaiting him at home. As he pulled out his keys to lock his door, he heard crying coming from behind his shop. He paused and started to head towards the noise. Who on earth would be crying behind his shop? He placed his hand on his dagger and inched closer to the sound. He lowered his guard once he realized it was a woman in a long hooded cape. She wore an underbust corset, white common shirt with slight tears, and a short skirt. She was covered in filth and her shoes were missing. Jamie knelt down to the woman. 

“Is everything alright, milady?” he asked. The woman looked up to him with red and puffy eyes. 

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here! These beastly men suddenly attacked me as I made my way back to my cottage. I was barely able to escape with my purity intact, but now I’ve found myself hopelessly lost,” the woman said. Jamie smiled and helped the woman stand. 

“Where is your cottage if I may ask?” 

“It’s in the middle of Nobscot swamp.” 

“My home is not far from there. It would be an honor for me to escort you home.” 

“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother for you, kind sir. It’s such a long journey.” 

“Aye, but it’s a journey I make on a daily basis. It would bother me more to leave a poor woman like you defenseless.” The woman smiled. 

“Thank you, kind sir. May I ask your name?” 

“Just call me Jamie. And you, milady?” 

“Those who know me call me Maria.” 

“Ah, like our holy mother. Well then, Lady Maria, shall we go?” 

Maria chuckled and followed Jamie on his journey. The man locked up his shop before anything else and began to walk through the swamp. As they walked, the man got to know the lovely Maria more and more. She was a tavern keeper of the local tavern in town. She would occasionally dance for her patrons when it was a lively day. She never worked at night. She had a sickness that wouldn’t allow her to work for those long hours. The more she spoke, the more sympathy Jamie felt for the poor woman. The fact a group of monstrous men would just attack her out of nowhere filled his heart with rage. How could such people exist in this world?

Jamie was lost in his thoughts until Maria tugged on his sleeve. He snapped out of his mind and looked towards the woman. 

“We’re here,” she said. Jamie looked up and indeed stood a small empty cottage with a garden decorating it’s surrounding area. Maria walked up to the door. 

“Thank you so much for escorting me.” 

“It was no trouble, milady.” 

“It is pretty late and you must be exhausted. Why don’t you come inside to rest?” 

Jamie was going to deny her, but he couldn’t help but feel exhausting slowly take over him. A few minutes rest wouldn’t hurt anyone. He nodded and followed Maria into her cottage. The woman shut the door behind her and began to start a fire. Jamie sat in a nearby chair and watched the woman bring life to the home. 

The fire embrace the cottage in a warm light. The sound of water boiling gave Jamie a sense of comfort. Maria smiled as she watched the an relax. It was as if he was right at home. She silently fixed the man some tea and presented it to him. He gladly took it. 

“So, why is a woman like you living in the swamp all by her lonesome?” he asked. 

“This cottage used to belong to my father. He raised me all on his own. He’s the one who taught me how to mend the garden outside. Sadly, a sickness overtook him and he has long since left me.” Jamie frowned and placed his hand on Maria’s lap. 

“I’m so sorry for your lost,” he said. Tears started to gather in her eyes once more. Jamie happily wiped them away. She looked up at him with her signature smile. 

“When I was sad, father would always dance with me in order to make me happy again. May you please-” Jamie suddenly stood up and offered his hand to the woman. 

“You don’t even need to ask.” 

Maria’s smiles widened and she gladly took Jamie’s hand. He wrapped his arm around her waist and entwined their fingers. She took the lead and led them into a hypnotic dance. Every move was performed with grace and precision. Turn. Step. Step. Turn. Dip. Lift. Step. It was as if they were gliding instead of dancing. Jamie slowly became lost in the dance and didn’t want to stop. Maria smirked. 

“You are such a kind man, Mr. Jamie. I haven’t met someone like you since my father passed,” she said.

“I just try...to treat...everyone...the same,” he said slowly. His eyes started to become misty. Maria slowed their dance. 

“I have no idea how to repay such kindness. I don’t have much money.” Maria took the arm around her waist and started to direct it lower. She made Jamie’s hand brush against her thigh. He shook his head. 

“No... you don’t...have...to...” 

“But I must repay you somehow.” 

“I just...want to make sure...you’re safe.” 

“You are too kind Mr. Jamie, but I’ll never be safe in this world.” 

“Then...I’ll stay by your side...” 

“Really?” 

“Of...course...” 

The cottage began to turn cold. Shadows spread from each corner of the home and eat away at any light. The comfortable atmosphere was gone. The fire was out. Something in Jamie told him to run, but he kept dancing with Maria. The woman’s smirk would not leave her face as she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

“Do you truly mean it? Will you always stay with me?” she asked as the shadows took the last of the light. Bodies began to emerge from the shadows. They stood there imprisoned by the darkness and seemed almost drained off all their life, but they still looked at Maria longingly.

Maria’s form began to change. Her clothing vanished. Her eyes glowed a demonic red. Her hands and feet turned to claws. Fur covered her body and horns grew out of her head. Jamie wanted to run. Forget he ever saw this woman, but something compelled him to stay. She smiled a toothy demonic grin. 

“I am so pleased to hear that Sir Jamie. I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here to protect me. Will you stay with me forever?” she asked. Jamie began to sink in the shadows. Maria held his face as she awaited an answer. Jamie smiled. 

“Yes, milady. I will stay by your side for as long as time will allow,” he said. She smiled and kissed him lovingly. The shadows have almost taken him whole. As he fell into the darkness, he couldn’t but remember the nursery rhyme the children sang on his way to make his final delivery. 

_**Beware Beware the cries at night** _  
_**Ignore the Pskegdemus pathetic sight** _  
_**Give her sympathy and all you’ll know** _  
_**Is that you will never return home** _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for joining me on this spooky (not so spooky) journey and I hope you all enjoyed all three stories. I wish you all well. Happy Halloween to all and to all a good night.


End file.
